·La Leyenda de la Princesa Zelda·
by Eien Dark
Summary: Era todo silencio. Una atmósfera pesada, un castillo destruido, muerte, sangre esparcida por todos lados. Con ese último golpe ganaría la guerra, todo habría terminado, pero en el trasncurso de esta habia perdido cosas irreemplazables...


Weno… Yo de nuevo… etto, esta es mi segunda historia (Claro, que llevo publicada)

Advertencia (¿?): En este fanfic quise poner lo que tal vez seria una parte del final, ya que solo he hecho partes de varios capítulos en mi mente. Así que se me ocurrió la interesante idea de hacerlo tipo "Cien Años de Soledad", Cada historia conectada por otra, así que no irá en orden cronológico.

¡Disfrutenlo!

)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~

**Inicio y Final**

— ¿Cómo fue que llegué hasta este punto?—dijo melancólicamente empuñando su espada.

—Me encanta esa expresión tuya…—dijo desde abajo, arrodillado, y herido de muerte; el que le había quitado todo, el que ella alguna vez creyó haber amado. La miraba con ojos llenos de cinismo y burla, a pesar de saber que ya había perdido—esa cara manchada con sangre, esos ojos azules, llenos de rencor, tan profundos… ju ju ju

Era todo silencio. Una atmosfera pesada, un castillo destruido, muerte, sangre esparcida por todos lados, miles de cadáveres de guerreros los cuales sus almas buscarían el camino a donde residen las diosas. Solo ellos dos seres vivientes en kilómetros a la redonda. Con ese último golpe ganaría la guerra, todo habría terminado, pero en el trascurso de esta había perdido cosas irremplazables…

—Ahh… así fue—sonrió amargamente, unas cálidas lagrimas hacían surcos en sus mejillas, mientras atravesaba su garganta con la filosa hoja de la espada.

Soltó el arma y mientras caía el cuerpo inerte de lo que fuese el príncipe, retrocedió y se echo a llorar, lágrimas de nostalgia y amarga tristeza recordando lo que alguna vez fue…

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Hace muchos años, en un reino llamado Hyrule, donde abundaban las riquezas, prados verdes y diferentes criaturas que convivían en paz; nació una hermosa niña que crecería para ser gobernante de ese glorioso reino. Pero tres años después ocurrió un extraño accidente que la dejó huérfana de madre.

++-Cinco años mas tarde-++

— ¿Y…ahh… a….Donde….ahh… ¡Vamos!

— ¡Es… una…ahh… sorpresa! —Los dos corrían por los lujosos pasillos del palacio real de Hyrule

—Nana Impa se enojará —decía el pequeño

—Escóndete…— se paró en seco y lo jaló de las ropas hacía atrás de una armadura

— ¡Waa!

—Shiii… calla

Veían pasar a un par de sirvientas que platicaban sobre un tema del cual le parecía conocido, pero no totalmente

—dentro de un mes se cumplirá el aniversario de la muerte de su majestad

— ¿serán ciertos los rumores?

—No hables mas, que tal si nos escuchan—La interrumpió la más vieja

—Está bien…-Dice la sirvienta un poco desanimada

—Pronto comenzaran los preparativos así que hay que darse prisa—dijo terminando la conversación y alejándose de donde se encontraban los niños

— ¿De qué estarán hablando?—se preguntaba Ralph

— ¡Vamos!—Exclamó la princesa

Siguieron corriendo derecho hasta llegar a unas escaleras que llegaban a lo alto de una torre, subieron con cuidado, pues ya estaba atardeciendo y la oscuridad de la noche empezaba a extenderse sobre todo el territorio de Hyrule.

—Bien, ya… llegamos—dijo respirando con dificultad la pequeña

Ralph se acerca al balcón, mira por él mientras Zelda descansa un poco por el recorrido

—¡Wooooaaa!—exclama maravillado por la vista que daba el atardecer de Hyrule

— ¿Es hermoso verdad? Je je—agregó la princesa seguido de una dulce sonrisa

Era todo Hyrule; sus extensos campos, el bosque que ya empezaba a pintar con tonos rojizos pues se acercaba el otoño, lago Hylia con sus claras aguas que empezaban a reflejar la luz de la luna. Se escuchaban las campanadas en Market, todos empezaban a retirarse del lugar para dar descanso en sus casas después de un duro día de trabajo. Todo un bello espectáculo

—Buenas tardes, Princesa—Alguien irrumpió de pronto desde la oscuridad de una parte de la torre.

)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~

Bien, esta historia fue creada en mi mente hace dos años (y lleva matándome desde hace dos años) , pues ya quería subir algo aquí en el FanFiction, pero terminé subiendo Orión Link (el primero que terminé) ; en fin esto lo escribí en otra versión antes para una tarea de español, era muy largo, y me dijeron que tenia que acortarlo y no había escrito el final, pues mi idea era un final no feliz; y asi fue pero… terminé echando a perder la historia T-T. Así que quise volver a reescribirlo pero ahora mejor.

Dejen reviews… me gustarían sus opiniones y mejorarlo por si acaso ^w^


End file.
